


Ancient Sins

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, M/M, demon hunter AU, ishimondoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal job but there's more to it than it first seems...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716766
Kudos: 17





	Ancient Sins

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth of the prompts for Ishimondo week!  
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

It seemed he’d found the right place. The sky had suddenly gone dark around him and the thick inky blackness was only pierced by the lantern he happened to be carrying with him. This was a terribly serious case indeed with how far out he still was from the village and he kept a firm grip on his staff as he slowly made his way down the path.

Only a demon could cause something like that. In the few years he’d been handling them he’d seen this sort of effect quite often and as he glanced around he gently moved the lantern higher to add further fuel to it just in case. They hated light so the brighter his lantern the less likely it would be able to get near him. Not that it eased him in any way.

Most people found it hard to believe someone as easily frightened as him could hunt demons but his knowledge and manner of handling them was usually enough to lay that to rest. Besides… The only reason he’d decided to even start doing such a thing was due his own experiences with them. No one else should have to suffer like he had.

A growl instantly brought him out of his thoughts and he whipped towards the sound to see perhaps one of the largest demons he’d ever encountered snarling down at him. It was clear he must have been there for quite some time as well from the state of his attire and the intensity of his power. Confronting it like this was not ideal and he prepared to defend himself only for it to swipe towards him and throw him back from the sheer force of its swing.

Thankfully he managed to land on his feet but the roar that ripped through the air instantly made a chill go down his spine and he yelped as it rushed towards him, diving out of the way as it tried to strike him down again. As soon as he found an opportunity it was best to run but for now he kept dodging its attacks and blocking the ones he couldn’t as best he could in hopes that he could wear it down.

It didn’t seem to take long thankfully and it huffed as it fruitlessly swiped at him, swearing under its breath as he backed off and got ready to run off. Before he could though it seemed to call out to him and he gasped in bewilderment at the sudden change in behavior. Never before had a demon ever spoken to him and the calmer energy it seemed to be giving off was utterly baffling. Surely it was just trying to trick him?

“Wait… Yer not one of those bastards are ya? They woulda jus’ killed me when they had the chance like they did with… Look… Jus’ get out while ya can! Soon as ya do anythin’ they don’t like yer as good as dead…”

What…?! A chill went down his spine as soon as he heard that and he nervously glanced down the path towards the village. While he normally didn’t listen to demons he had to admit that it was odd how the person that had come to request his services had acted. He’d ignored it at the time since not everyone handled fear the same way but now that he thought about it they had been far too calm about it…

This demon… The pain and misery in his voice made it clear that he wasn’t lying to him either. Whatever they had done it had likely been the reason he was hounding them and he couldn’t help but want to ease his torment. Which was why he placed a shaking hand on his shoulder and gazed at him warmly, understanding and concern in his crimson eyes.

“I-I… I-I don’t know what they did to you but I p-promise I’ll put an end to it… N-no one should have to s-suffer like that… Ah!?”

He barely managed to finish speaking before he suddenly found himself in the demon’s arms, his heart sinking as the creature quietly thanked him and he realized that it was crying. With all the terrible things he’d had to face the past few years he’d started to forget that they used to be human like he was and he swore to himself never to let that slip past him again.

Though after easing the poor creature he couldn’t help but feel awkward with how unused to that sort of affection he was and he shyly adjusted his kimono before clearing his throat and politely bidding it farewell. The sooner he could get to the village the sooner he could put this situation to rest and the faster he could help it to move on.

Though he hadn’t gotten far before it stomped after him and protectively moved in front of him, sniffing at the air before it motioned for him to follow. Never had he expected a demon of all things to aid him but with how far he still had to go he was glad for the company. Especially as he could find out what exactly had caused him to start attacking the village like that.

For now though he simply followed behind the other, careful to watch his step as they walked along the pitch black pathway and listening for sounds of anything else that might approach them. It wasn’t uncommon for other smaller demons or creatures to make use of another demon’s rampage after all. Though strangely enough… He felt far safer than he usually did with the other present. There was still a lot he had to learn about demons it seemed…


End file.
